One Night
by GSMaiden
Summary: “Me lançou um olhar que deixaria qualquer um sem fôlego e sussurrou ao meu ouvido: -Só uma noite, Uru, Ninguém irá saber! Você não tem nada a perder! -E o que eu teria a ganhar, Yuu? -Tudo! Você conheceria o significado da palavra “Prazer”!”


**Espero que apreciem a leitura!**

**E desde já desculpem pelos erros ortográficos que passaram em branco por mim!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ensaiávamos mais uma música no estúdio, o que pedia minha total concentração, que naquele momento parecia fugir de mim e parar no guitarrista ao lado oposto ao meu.

Shiroyama Yuu. Aoi. Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar na relação que tínhamos. Pra mim sempre fomos bons amigos, e queria continuar acreditando nisso. Mas de um tempo pra cá algo estava mudando, ele lançava olhares, jogava indiretas, e depois falava que era brincadeira, mas só um idiota iria acreditar nisso, ele fazia de propósito para poder saber minhas reações.

Para mim era estranho saber disso. Primeiro, porque ele é meu amigo. Segundo, porque até hoje eu nunca tinha cogitado a idéia de ficar com homens em toda minha vida, não que eu pegasse muitas mulheres, de vez em quando sim, mas nada que um dia me fizesse querer uma ao meu lado. Terceiro, e mais importante, eu queria negar, mas meu corpo parecia saber muito bem que gostaria de experimentar estar com ele. E mais uma vez eu errava outra nota.

-Uruha! – gritou o baixinho – Você poderia fazer o favor de se concentrar na sua guitarra e não no nosso outro guitarrista?! – ele falou e eu pude sentir certo cinismo em sua voz

-Muito engraçado Ruki! – falei tentando esquivar da indireta

Passei meu olhar por cada um deles até chegar onde eu estava com mais receio, Aoi continuava olhando pra sua guitarra, mas um sorriso pairou no canto dos seus lábios e eu tinha certeza que estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

-Ok! Ensaiamos bastante hoje, se pararmos agora não terá nenhum problema – disse Kai – Podemos ensaiar semana que vem – e abriu um lindo sorriso

-Arigatou Kai – falei agradecido – Acho que estou um pouco cansado

-Não esqueçam que marcamos na boate amanhã à noite – lembrou - Nos vemos amanhã – Kai pegou suas coisas em cima do balcão e saiu do estúdio

Caminhei até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de água, realmente estava um pouco cansado. Virei e vi Aoi guardando suas coisas, Reita e Ruki conversavam enquanto guardavam as suas. Fui até o balcão guardar algumas coisas minhas na mochila.

- Tchau pessoal, até amanhã – ouvi a voz de Reita – Vamos chibi, você ainda que uma carona?

-Claro que sim, vamos, tchau! – falou se despedindo

Ouvi a porta ser fechada, enquanto colocava as últimas coisas na minha mochila, e cantarolava uma música qualquer na minha cabeça, até que me lembrei de um detalhe, eu não estava sozinho na sala, e isso realmente me deixou nervoso.

- Oi Uru! – Escutei isso tão perto do meu ouvido que não teve como conter o arrepio que senti – Quer dizer que eu não deixo mais você se concentrar nos ensaios? – debochou enquanto se afastava

- Como se fosse – ri e falei tentando parecer o mais natural possível

-Então devia disfarçar melhor – não perdeu a chance de fazer mais uma piada

-Hahaha, é melhor você parar de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira porque alguém pode ouvir e pensar que é verdade!

-Uruha você nunca ouviu um ditado que diz "É brincando que se fala a verdade"? Pois ele se aplica a essa situação – e vi o sorriso mais malicioso que já o vira dar

Fiquei olhando pra ele por uns bons segundos, eu sabia que uma hora ele iria falar sem brincadeiras, mas não esperava que fosse àquela hora, e eu não estava preparado para isso.

-Aoi o que te faz pensar que eu me sinto tão atraído por você? – já que eu não podia fugir iria direto ao assunto

-Eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas eu sei como tirar minhas dúvidas

-Sério? Como-

E eu só senti a mão dele contra a minha nuca e em seguida a textura dos seus lábios contra os meus. Eu nem tinha visto o momento que ele chegara tão perto de mim, e eu continuava em choque. Senti a pressão de sua mão aumentar e a sua língua forçar o espaço entre meus lábios e o único impulso que eu tive foi o de afastá-lo com toda minha força.

-Pare! - falei em desespero

-Uru, desculpe, eu passei dos limites – e a única coisa que vi em seu olhar foi desapontamento

-Não! Eu sei que você não está arrependido! – peguei minhas coisas e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude e a última coisa que lembro foi de escutar Yuu chamando por mim

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Acordei e olhei pela varanda do apartamento e com certeza ainda era madrugada, sabia que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir, eu estava um pouco zonzo pelo calmante que havia tomado quando cheguei do ensaio, tudo para não ter que pensar no ocorrido.

Fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, e fui à cozinha pegar uma cerveja e me sentar em frente à TV e assistir a algum filme. E era incrível como eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Peguei meu celular e havia mais de dez chamadas, que só podiam ser de uma pessoa.

E tudo que me veio à cabeça foi Yuu me beijando, e em como saí dali desesperado, nem sei como cheguei ao apartamento. Mas em que ele estava pensando? Beijando assim do nada? E o pior: por que eu estava me fazendo de ofendido?

Eu sabia que no fundo eu queria saber como seria os toques dele, como seria estar com um homem, e que esse homem fosse ele, um moreno que exalava charme e tinha a boca mais sensual que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Mas eu colocaria tudo em risco por prazer? Com uma banda a zelar eu me arriscaria em uma coisa que poderia desencadear em um escândalo? Eu realmente não devia estar pensando nisso. Aquele beijo devia ter matado metade dos meus neurônios.

"Ding. Dong."

Minha atenção foi toda voltada ao som da campainha. Quem diabos estaria a minha porta de madrugada? E quando eu levantei para abrir me arrependi amargamente da pergunta que havia feito.

-Gomen Kou, por aparecer agora, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você - me explicou com uma voz quase suplicante

E eu devia estar parado na porta com a cara mais irritada que eu poderia imaginar, eu nunca havia tido uma vontade tão forte de bater a porta na cara de alguém e sair correndo. Mas claro que eu não fiz isso.

-Entre! – falei o mais frio que eu pude

Ele entrou, e notei que ele não parecia ter vindo sem mais nem menos da sua casa até aqui, porque enquanto eu estava só com uma calça larga, ele estava bem arrumado pra alguém que só precisava "falar" comigo. Fechei a porta e o direcionei ao sofá.

-Então, o que é tão importante ao ponto de você aparecer aqui a essa hora? – disse tentando acabar aquilo bem rápido

-Vim pedir desculpas, nem consegui dormir por causa disso – falou enquanto baixava a cabeça

-Não se preocupe Aoi, eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu e podemos seguir como uma banda feliz! Se for só isso que veio dizer então creio eu que você já vai embora, não?! – Levantei e já ia seguindo até a porta

-Vim pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz no ensaio, mas você não precisa me perdoar pelo que eu vou fazer agora! – e vi a distancia que nos separava diminuir drasticamente

Dessa vez não foi uma simples mão na nuca, ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou, senti a sua língua passear na linha do meu queixo e no meu pescoço, enquanto eu travava uma batalha interna entre afastá-lo e deixar acontecer.

- Você não devia me empurrar de novo nessa hora? – falou brincando

E ele fez o que eu menos esperava: me afastou, me lançou um olhar que deixaria qualquer um sem fôlego e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

-Só uma noite, Uru, Ninguém irá saber! Você não tem nada a perder!

-E o que eu teria a ganhar, Yuu?

-Tudo! Você conheceria o significado da palavra "Prazer"!

-Só uma noite! – falei sem tentar pensar em conseqüências

Então ele me tomou em um beijo que ansiei sem nem mesmo saber, senti sua língua escorregar na minha boca e mapear com agilidade cada parte, ele mordia meu lábio inferior enquanto apertava a curva da minha cintura com força, me fazendo querer gritar. E então me afastou novamente, virou de costas e andou em direção a porta.

- Até a noite, Uru-chan!

-Ahm? – aquilo era uma pegadinha ou algo do tipo?

-São quase 3 horas, está quase amanhecendo, e eu quero uma noite... _Inteira_! – e saiu

Eu realmente não acreditava no que havia acontecido ali

-Droga! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A música estava bem alta e lá estávamos nós sentados em um camarote, quer dizer, nós menos Aoi, que estava no balcão pedindo um drink enquanto conversava alguma coisa com o balconista ria muito, e aquilo estava me aborrecendo.

- Ah, por favor, para com isso e vai logo lá! – Kai virou pra mim

-Do que você está falando? – me virei rapidamente

-Você sabe, e pelo amor de deus não diz que isso é mentira porque está meio na cara! – ele falou rindo

Eu olhei para os lados para ver se não havia ninguém e por sorte Ruki e Reita tinham ido dançar

-Não se preocupe, eu acho que eles também já perceberam! Só por favor, vai logo lá falar com ele, porque é doloroso ver isso – e gargalhou, enquanto levantava para dançar também

Eu estava com muita vergonha, quer dizer que era óbvio assim? E mais uma vez eu olhei para o balcão e eles riam, então resolvi tomar alguma providencia. Fui para a pista de dança, e rapidamente um rapaz, bonito até, começou a chegar bem perto, e eu deixei, comecei a dançar sensualmente e via que ele me olhava com lascívia. O plano estava concluído, virei para o balcão para ver se Aoi havia visto, e para minha surpresa ele estava atrás de mim, e me senti sendo puxado para fora, e quando me dei conta estávamos no estacionamento da boate.

-O que significa isso? – ele parecia bem irritado

-Não sei do que você está falando – me fiz de desentendido

-Claro que sabe! Me fazer ciúme com o primeiro que aparece não é muito inteligente

-Você é mesmo muito autoconfiante não é?! – desafiei

-Em relação a você? Sou sim! – Falou me empurrando para dentro do carro

Ele entrou no carro, deu partida em direção ao apartamento dele, o mais rápido que podia, enquanto ligava o som do carro.

_"Capturado nessa loucura, cego demais para ver  
Sentimentos animais despertaram em mim  
Levaram meu senso e eu perdi o controle  
Eu provarei do seu sangue esta noite_

_Você sabe que eu faço você querer gritar  
Você sabe que eu faço você querer fugir de mim, baby  
Mas sabe que é tarde demais, você perdeu todo seu tempo_

_Relaxe enquanto você fecha seus olhos para mim  
Tão quente enquanto eu deixo você livre  
Com meus braços do seu lado, não há luta  
O prazer é todo meu desta vez_

_Aproveitando, esses sentimentos prazerosos  
Me esconda, não quero clemência  
Grite até haver silêncio  
Grite até quando ainda restar vida, sumindo  
Grite pelo prazer, desmascare seu desejo perecível"_

Eu me arrepiei inteiro, aquela música era de propósito?! E pelo olhar que ele havia me lançado parecia que sim. Nem tinha me dado conta de que havíamos chegado, desci do carro e o segui pelo elevador, o silêncio estava me incomodando, ele não poderia ter ficado tão chateado com o que aconteceu na boate. Paramos em frente a porta do seu apartamento e ele a abriu, quando entrei percerbi que local estava apenas semi iluminado, parecia luz de motel.

-Você planejou tudo mesmo. – e me virei para ele

Yuu estava encostado na porta me olhando, como um leão faminto olhando para a sua presa, os seus olhos pareciam brilhar, e aquilo realmente me fez gelar.

Chegou bem perto a mim e me puxou para um beijo faminto e avassalador, parecia que ele estava sugando o ar dos meus pulmões, enquanto suas mãos apertavam cada parte do meu corpo. Eu também não fiquei parado, enlacei seu pescoço com os braços enquanto empurrava-o para uma parede qualquer da sala.

Senti sua mão entrar na minha camisa e passar por minhas costas, subindo e descendo, me fazendo arrepiar, senti suas unhas entrarem em minha pele e eu gemi entre o beijo. Fui invertido da posição que eu estava, Yuu me jogou na parede como quem estava determinando quem dominava ali.

-Minhas regras – ele falou roucamente

-E se eu não quiser? – disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios

-Você vai querer!

Enlaçou a mão nos meus cabelos e puxou com força, e antes que eu gritasse tapou minha boca com a sua, a outra mão desabotoava a minha camisa enquanto eu ajudava a tirá-la. Ele desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço chupando e mordendo com a mesma intensidade. E eu já sentia a minha ereção pulsando muito forte na minha calça.

Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço e então olhou pra mim, bem dentro dos meus olhos e então colocou uma das pernas em meio as minhas e imprensou, e pude sentir nitidamente sua coxa de encontro a minha ereção, minha mente nublou.

-Você gosta disso Kouyou? – e então fez um pouco mais de pressão

Eu juro que tentava formar palavras mais era impossível, eu tentava falar mais só saiam gemidos, e ele ria, porque sabia que era o maldito motivo de tudo!

Me pegou pelo braço e me fez sentar em cima de uma mesa muito próximo de onde estavamos. Desabotoava minha calça, e puxava-a para baixo, e a única que coisa que me cobria agora era a minha cueca boxer. Me beijou e foi me empurrando até estar deitado na mesa, eu eu não entendia o porque daquilo.

-Você não gosta de camas? – ri

-Pra que as camas? Quando se tem tantas outras coisas? Mas se você quiser não se preocupe - chegou bem perto dos meus ouvidos – nos vamos experimentar cada canto desse apartamento!

Desceu o rosto e começou a chupar cada um dos meus mamilos, e com a outra mão brincava com o outro, de vez quando tambem mordia bem levemente, me fazendo contorcer sobre a mesa. Ele parou e começou a tirar a camisa, desabotoando como se estive encenando alguma coisa, parecia que um simples tirar de camisa era extremamente sexy.

Colocou a mão em cada um dos lados dos meus quadris e puxou minha cueca para baixo, para a minha surpresa, eu tentei me virar, pois estava com vergonha, mais ele segurou minhas coxas e antes de perder o foco do pensamento eu só o vi descer a cabeça.

Sua lingua correu pelos lados do meu membro, subia e quando estava chegando ao final descia de novo, e isso era uma tortura, eu tentava menear o quadris para tentar acompanhar mas ele não deixava e me segurava novamente, até subir a cabeça e dá fortes chupadas, e eu sentia que gozaria a qualquer momento. Ele pegou as duas mãos e passou a mexer nos meus testículos, e então não pude mais controlar

-YUUUUU!! AHHHHHH!!!

O gozo foi tão forte que me senti deslocado, e quando olhei para frente ele estava lambendo os dedos com o meu sêmen. Recuperei o fôlego e me levantei da mesa, e me aproximei dele e o beijei, sentindo o meu gosto na boca dele, ajudei-o a tirar a calça e a cueca, e pude ver como sua ereção despontava latejante entre suas pernas, ele era perfeito. Desci a mão até lá e acariciei levemente e o vi fechar os olhos em deleite, lambia e chupava seu pescoço enquanto ouvia seus gemidos malcontidos.

Ele segurou minha mão e tirou de lá, me virou de costa e me fez apoiar as mãos na mesa, enquanto ele se encostou atrás de mim e senti a ereção dele esfregar na minha bunda e eu me retrai,senti o nervosismo voltar, eu estava com medo do que iria acontecer agora, e senti que ele percebeu.

-Nervoso? – perguntou

-Desculpe, estou!

-E deveria estar! – escutei sua risada bem baixa

Ele chupou um dos dedos e direcionou a minha entrada, enquanto me masturbava com a outra mão, eu senti uma dor muito incomoda, mas suportei, ele remexia o dedo, quando sentiu que eu havia me acostumado colocou o segundo, e abria e fechava os dois, até que eu sem perceber buscava mais contato com sua mão, necessitando de mais, ele colocou o terceiro e senti quando ele tocou um lugar que me fez gritar.

-AHHHHHHHH!

Senti seus dedos rodarem mais um pouco dentro de mim e então serem retirados, e eu gemi em desaprovação. Ele encaixou o seu membro na minha entrada e forçou levemente, ali sim eu senti uma dor aguda, me mexi, mas senti sua mão me masturbando mais forte, e eu não sabia se ligava para a dor ou para o prazer.

Quando ele me penetrou completamente, parou até eu me costumar, parou de me masturbar e agora com uma mão brincava com meus mamilos e a outra só com os meus testículos.

-Yuu, se mexa por favor!

Ele saiu completamente e se enterrou em mim, me fazendo engasgar. E começou a me foder com tanta força que a mesa rangia, sentia minha próstata ser acertada diversas vezes e eu gritava como um louco. E eu só escutava Aoi gemer no meu ouvido, o que me excitava ainda mais.

-Rebola bem gostoso! – e eu obedecia

Yuu parou e me levou para trás, quando percebi que ele havia se sentado na poltrona ao lado da mesa, e eu cai sentado com ele dentro de mim e pude sentir seu membro ir tão fundo que pensei que me partiria em dois.

-AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH !!!

-URUUUUUUU!

Ele me penetrava com tanta força que sabia que não sentaria pelo resto da semana, e me estocava na mesma velocidade, o gozo novamente se formando dentro de mim. Senti minha mente viajar para algum lugar longe dali.

-AOIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-KOUUUU,EU T-! – afortunadamente as palavras não sairam

Meu gozo melava o chão e a mão de Yuu, e senti a rajada dentro de mim. E então nos dois estavamos ofegantes sentados naquela poltrona.

-Yuu, isso foi muito bom! – falei entre ofegos

-Não foi tão ruim ter aceitado meu convite, foi?! – e nós dois rimos

Eu me levantei, pronto para um banho, e ele segurou meu braço.

-Uma noite toda esqueceu? E em cada canto desse apartamento! – ele falava com um sorriso malicioso

-Não esqueci, mas você ainda tem fôlego? – olhei desafiadoramente

Ele lenvantou e me abraçou por trás esfregando o nariz no meu pescoço.

-Tem duvidas?!

É, realmente aquilo seria muito bom, enquanto não fosse pensado nas consequências.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Fim?!_

**Minna-san arigatou por lerem até aqui!**

**A música usada foi Scream do Avenged Sevenfold uma das melhores bandas, recomendo pra quem não escutou!**

**Minha primeira fic (acho que deu pra perceber)! Minha primeira tentativa frustrada de lemon!**

**Eu tentei! e espero melhorar com o tempo!**

**Então não sejam tímidas, deixem uma review contando o que acharam? que tal? É bem rápidinho ;D**

Não me perguntem de onde saiu a idéia pra essa fanfic, mas saiu!


End file.
